The Airport
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: She had been watching him in awe while waiting for her flight. I mean c'mon, who wouldn't notice how sexy he looked. Though she never expected he'd take notice and do something to her staring at him.


BlueMoon Goddess: I did say I would have another Vegeta x Bulma story in the New Year. And I delivered. And of course it is a lemony one so that makes it even better. I initially had this one-shot for a different pairing, but since I started venturing into DBZ, I figured I'll change it and make it a Vegeta and Bulma one-shot. So sit back and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, its characters, or the plot of this story.

Summary: She had been watching him in awe while waiting for her flight. I mean c'mon, who wouldn't notice how sexy he looked. Though she never expected he'd take notice and do something to her staring at him.

He was the most gorgeous man she had seen in ages, and Bulma Briefs ached for him.

It had been a long time since she indulged her sweet tooth. She hungered in a way that made a craving for chocolate pale in response. Unconsciously, her tongue licked over her lips. She pursed the perfect pout of her mouth together and pantomimed a kiss. Okay, maybe it wasn't an accident he was staring back now. But she wanted him. Needed him. She _had_ to have him.

Taking a long breath, she let her chest fill. Her breasts swelled under the hold of the tight blouse and shook with the release. Yes, she was depending on him watching now.

Running her tongue over the upper lip to encompass first one tip of the cupid bow, then the other until she reached the edge, then swooped down over the thickness of her lower pout. She watched his eyes track her. Bite Me Strawberry was the color of the bright red lipstick she wore and she wanted him to. Bite her that is.

Eyebrows lifted. Thick, dark and temptingly soft-looking male eyebrows arched high into his forehead as if reading her mind.

"Gorgeous." She sighed. Leaning forward, she let the button on her blouse strain. The material gapped to show the sheer lace bra beneath. Never in all of her days had she been so grateful she was wearing her push-up. The things Wonderbra did for her breasts were beyond tempting, it was downright damnable. Of course, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Excuse me, miss."

It was the porter. She didn't let her eye contact with the muscular hunk waver. "Yes."

"Miss, you are being paged."

"Am I? By who?" Bulma was curious enough to give the porter her full attention. She broke her eye contact.

"Didn't say, miss."

"How do you know I am a miss?"

"No ring."

She smiled at him. "That's not always accurate."

"Should I say Mrs.?"

"No. Not married. Where do I answer this page?"

"Over there, miss. In the Airline Club. Across the way, through the door and first room on the right."

"You wouldn't be accompanying me?"

"No, miss."

Opening her Prada, she fished inside for a tip. A five and a twenty came out. She stuffed the twenty back in and gave the porter a five.

"Thank you, miss."

Nodding her head, she gathered her possessions. After finding her Hermes scarf on the ground, she shook it to rid the silk of airport dust and stood. Her man was gone. She felt her facial features pull into an unattractive expression and forced herself to release it. She sighed. "Figures."

Setting off in the direction bid, she wondered what the issue was. Did work track her down, because she refused to turn on her cell or bring her BlackBerry? Was it her family? Did the airline have an issue? Questions rattled her brain.

As she pushed through the last door, Bulma couldn't help freezing in her tracks. Nothing could've prepared her for this.

It was him. "You?"

"Yes." His voice was deep, melodic and rich. The image of sugar warmed with butter came unbidden to her and she licked her lips.

He walked toward her and his stride was long, graceful. The play of muscles was extraordinary and her mouth opened slightly. Hands pulled her purse from her, the travel bag and her coat. Her arms were suddenly empty save for the silk scarf which he drew around her waist to pull her closer.

"How? Who?"

Lips turned up at the corners. "They like the military in airports."

She looked at him blankly.

"I told then I'm with the military."

"Are you?"

"Yes. Do you doubt me? Do you doubt what I am capable of?"

"I don't know. It's just that I—"

"Don't know what I want."

"Yes." Bulma couldn't keep the quiver out of her voice. Every fiber of her body screamed for him to touch her, but her mind, now that it was faced with the moment, was a little scared.

"It didn't stop you earlier."

Her body wouldn't let her betray this need. She leaned toward him, wanting this gorgeous man and she was getting closer to him by the second.

The next words bathed his chin. "Your―"

"Name is—"

"Bulma." She could hear the quake in her voice. Damn, she hated that she sounded scared.

"Vegeta." His tongue tripped over the syllables like a licking caress. "You have skin like milk."

"Oh." Her mouth opened wider and his descended.

All thought disappeared as his tongue touched hers. It teased, tickling the tip and tantalizing the length. Slowly he stroked her tongue until she moved beneath him. Her mouth stroked, wanting to drink from his mouth as he did hers. The fingers, so carefully manicured hours earlier, dug into his shirt and pulled.

He made a sound and drew back from her. Her eyes flew open, though she couldn't have told you when she closed them. The arched line of her eyebrows drew together and she knew she was making that face, the unhappy, stressed one she so desperately sought to eradicate.

A smirk played over his lips. He leaned in and kissed between her eyebrows and the wrinkled faded into relaxation. "Yes, my turquoise-haired beauty. I shall make everything better."

'Sugar and butter.' Her mind mulled. 'Skin so hot, like savory, creamy caramel.'

"Will you allow me?"

"Yes." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. But as his hands started unbuttoning her blouse, she wasn't sure she could stop.

Clothes seemed to strip away in a blink of an eye until she was standing there naked. Hands ran over her. Instead of making her feel bare, the caresses made her feel beautiful, sexy and desired. As his hands grazed the inside of her thighs, she parted her legs wider and his fingers found her. She sighed as he rubbed her clit.

Lust pushed away the lull of the steady stroke as she pushed herself toward him. "My greedy little woman. Look at you, do you want me to alleviate your need?"

"Yes." Her voice was a whimper. She wanted him. Yet somehow, she still felt disconnected.

"Open your eyes."

She did. Responding immediately to the command in his voice.

Teeth stretched his face in a long smirk, like he was barring them. His fingers played over her gently. "Is this what you want?"

She nodded slowly.

"Liar." He squeezed her labia.

Her body quaked.

"You want something else."

"Yes."

"Louder."

"I want something else."

Her eyes looked down. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Her needs weren't allowed in her world. It was too straitlaced, too grave. It was the reason she couldn't help flirting with the gorgeous man in the airport, the one who held her now so intimately.

"You want me to master you?"

Her eyes snapped to his. She knew if she had a mirror they would be large and very, very, blue. "Yes."

"Light or heavy pain."

"Light."

"But you want some now?" A hand was in her hair, rubbing and massaging her scalp.

"Yes."

He twined the length of hair around his hand and used it as a handle to place her head where he wanted it. His mouth was back, rougher this time.

He ate at her, taking her mouth and claiming her skin. A hand tweaked her clit and she felt herself come. It was small, but joyful. If this was it, she promised herself, she would be happy, could be happy with just―

Without prep, she was turned. The front of her body grazed the wall and the shock sent her pleasure/pain receptors into "receive" mode. The sound of a zipper, the crinkle of foil, prepared her this time, but him entering her from behind, stretching her wide, took her breath.

"Big….so big." Bulma panted.

"Hmmm, you are tight, my little woman. Very tight."

This part of him felt as thick and muscled as the rest of him. She couldn't help it, she tensed.

Vegeta stopped, half in and half out of her. "Ease."

She was drawn from the wall. Fingers played over her breasts, stroking, pinching, and teasing until Bulma relaxed. Her uterus eased.

"You know me."

"I know pleasure. Never doubt a Navy man knows his way around a woman."

He surged and sank himself to the hilt. She cried out and her body convulsed around him. The gush of liquid was huge as it bathed his cock. A growl came from his mouth. He set his teeth against her skin and bit, leaving a ring to mark her. At the same time, he squeezed her nipples hard and she came. He released them, tenderly mended the ache, then pinched again and held tight and pumped hard and fast.

Her fingers dug into his thighs and he groaned. There was wetness beneath her fingertips and he lifted her up and away from anything to grab. Turning her, Vegeta placed Bulma on the conference table, so she squatted on the table. He was still in her and he drew her tight, all folded up, against him. The position bunched the muscles of her legs together. It was uncomfortable having her knees tucked into her chest and she squirmed against him. He was too big for her in this position and her body started to force him out.

He yielded and drew all the way out of her and laid her body out on the table with her ass in the air and legs dangling over the side. Drawing back his hand, he smacked her skin. The first swipe was shocking. The second brought a smile to her lips. She sighed after the third and pushed up to meet him for the next ones.

Ease flowed through her body, making her heart beat faster and her pulse thud. The part of her brain that longed to let go finally released and she felt the tender touch of floating. It came sometimes, when she was being attended in such a way, but it had been so long.

His cock brushed against her leg and the beat faltered.

She shivered.

He pulled her against him. The heat was too much and she sought to pull away, but he thrust his cock into her. She was wet. It made a sound, like the smack of a kiss or the swat of a behind. Vegeta sighed. The pace he set was fast and steady. Fingers played over her, rubbing, kneading, pinching, prodding, until the pleasure/pain line was so blurred every part of her flowed into him and his next movement. Bulma felt her climb and it wasn't a mini climax building, but one of those multi-orgasmic, triple-tiered episodes that shimmered with aftershocks. "Permission to—"

"No." The word ground out, the sound gravel-hard and deeper than before.

She concentrated on her breath, trying to pull it back in, but like her body it was out of control. She panted like she was running a race and her body was so hot, so wet.

"Please." The word hung plaintive between them. She wouldn't beg, she couldn't, though her body cried its own tears for release. She was so wet. So wet.

Hands squeezed her breasts and yanked her from the table. The rhythm was broken. She shook and shuddered in his hands.

He pulled out and she wanted to weep with the loss of him. He turned her to face him. "Say my name."

"Vegeta."

Fingers squeezed along her lower back. "Again."

"Vegeta."

"Yes." His mouth claimed her. It branded her with the kind of kiss that would leave her red and swollen later.

Hands lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stood in the room, nothing supporting them and they fucked. His cock stroked in and out, making little noises of joy as it came out. He kissed her. Frantic laps of tongue and teeth. Kissed and fucked, until it was unclear how many times she came. When he finally released her mouth and drew out of her, she was shaking on legs too rubbery to stand. He picked her up and laid her on the table again. She was covered in sweat and without his warmth, stared to shiver.

He watched her for a minute, then went to his luggage. Rummaging inside, he finally drew out a t-shirt, clean white cotton. The smell of detergent and bleach welcomed her.

He rubbed it over her body, drying her, cleaning her. Bulma was silent, agreeable. Rolling, lifting, opening as he bid. When he completed the task, he moved it over himself and tossed it toward the luggage. Her head lolled toward him and she stared at his navel. Her tongue snaked out to lick a line over his belly. Before she knew it she was on her hands and knees eating over his flesh like a starved woman.

Vegeta laid down on the table and Bulma moaned over him. With hands, teeth and tongue, she tantalized and teased his flesh. It was so much better than she imagined. She bit him and he cried out.

She could taste blood and felt his hand in her hair. "Don't worry, I won't bite anything too precious."

A chuckle, deep and throaty, came from him and she had to venture to his neck to lick around it. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed to keep up with her strokes.

"Enough."

She conceded his command, but grabbed the discarded silk scarf instead. She secured his wrists together and stretched his arms over his head. Then she climbed back on top and licked a line down to his nipples. Scoring them with her teeth, she didn't stop until they shone red.

He hissed when she kissed them. Oh, so tenderly, she tortured him with her lips. Until with a satisfied grin, she nibbled her way down to his cock. His movement beneath her gave her great direction.

"So close, so far." She whispered over his tumescent cock. It lifted toward her words, her caress and she caught it, drawing it into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the head.

Closing her eyes, Bulma let herself enjoy the taste of him. The faint hints of condom had been cleaned away earlier by the t-shirt and what was left was him: skin and cock. She sucked hard like it was a chunk of caramel. In her mind it was the best candy, ever.

He groaned.

She repositioned herself so he could watch her. Breathing in, she eased him further in, an inch at a time. His cock overfilled her mouth, but she kept drawing. Her tongue flat against his cock stroked a welcome as he eased down her throat, until she could swallow him whole. She held him there for a second, then withdrew from the place of honor.

Vegeta's breathing was shallow, Bulma could feel his pulse race as it thudded against her.

"Now." The demand was solemn and strong. His voice rough.

Her mouth descended. She drew him completely down her throat. Giving him no mercy as she set a fast and furious pace. Silk-tied hands came down and sank into her hair, changing the rhythm to one that wouldn't drive him over so fast. But she had other plans, other things she wanted. Bulma's fingers drifted down, finding the sweet spot between scrotum and anus. Pressure combined with the delicate manicured fingers played steadily, in cooperation with the beat and balance of tongue and mouth, until the rhythms spoke and he could do nothing other than answer.

"Bulma!"

She lifted her head and he came in giant streaking streams of come. She stared to lower her head, but he yanked her up even with him.

"I wanted to take you again."

"I know, Vegeta, but there are other things we could do."

He pulled her head down to his and kissed her. Long devouring strokes of tongue.

Bulma pushed his hands above her hand. "These were supposed to stay up there. If only I had bought the cuffs."

"Brought mine, they are in there."

"Do we have time before the flight leaves?"

"Always."

"What else did you bring?"

"Leather strap, a few more toys."

"They must've gone nuts in security."

"Told them the truth. I'm in Special Operations."

She laughed.

"What?"

"I should've given the porter a twenty. This is the best page I've ever had."

He nipped at her nose. "Better be the only page you've ever had."

Turquoise eyebrows raised and blue eyes twinkled at him. "Really, Vegeta. I missed you terribly."

"I missed you too. Next time, we cannot go this long or I won't be able to make it as far as a table in an airline club's conference room."

She licked his chin. Her teeth grazed the skin and she licked it again.

"Yes?"

"Like sugar and butter, warmed by heat and poured over muscle. The best ever. Vegeta, you are eatable. I need more of you. Let's skip the plane, the getaway, the whole thing and stay here. You're addictive, I can't have you only once."

Laughter filled the room as he drew her onto his lap. His hand rubbed her ass. She wiggled into the caress. The ache pleasurable.

"Oh, I have much more planned for you this weekend, woman, more than you can imagine." He leaned down, his breath teased her lips. His tongue laved the line of her mouth and she opened to him. When he lifted from her, his breath played over her. "None of it can be done here." He rocked her against him and her breath shuddered. "I'm going to make you come so hard your shouts will make the neighbors wonder."

"Promise?"

"I am a man. An honorable man, especially a Navy man, is always true to his word."

BlueMoon Goddess: I do hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. Hopefully Vegeta didn't seem too OOC towards the end, but hey, I do believe he acts soft towards Bulma when the two of them are alone. And I do have a full story planned for this two, which will probably be started sometime within the year. But I do have the summary for it so you can get a feel on what I plan on doing. Well until the next story, and be on the lookout for my future Vegeta x Bulma story! ^_^

Together For All the Wrong Reasons-Vegeta x Bulma Rated M Romance

Their whole marriage was of convenience. It was a win-win for the both of them, but the number one rule was that they wouldn't ruin it by falling in love. But when a shocking turn of events sends Bulma's husband from her side, she doesn't see him again until four years later. When he comes back, he returns as a powerful, irresistible man who is determined to seduce his way into her affections. No, this wasn't at all the man she married. But he is the man who might finally steal her heart.


End file.
